With the large-scale application of new technologies such as network informatization, an information security has become an increasingly serious problem. The information security that we usually discuss is limited to network security, software security, and the like, but the recent studies show that hardware security should also be concerned about.
The scale of hardware design is increasing with the increasing level of hardware design, which makes hardware Trojans possible: the source of hardware intellectual property used in the large-scale circuit represented by CPU (central processor) is currently diversified, and the hardware design process is complicated as a result, factors such as the division of labor in the design and manufacturing process have resulted in a decrease in the security controllability of the final hardware product. The possibility of being infiltrated with malicious Trojans or vulnerabilities (hereafter referred to as Trojans) in the design increases, and the increase in hardware scale also increases the difficulty of recognizing and discovering Trojans. In recent years, with the development of the concept of the information security, the hardware security has gradually become the research focus of the information security.
Therefore, in the process of checking hardware security, how to design solutions to reduce the hardware and software overhead has become an important issue.